Allison
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: What happens when Ezra's arch enemy Allison TJ lives with the crew? Find out.
1. Allison

**Hey y'all! This is the story of my new OC Allison TJ.**

Ezra and Kanan were walking when they ran into her.

"You!" Ezra yelled.

"Well if it isn't the loth-rat that stole my credits." The girl said ignighting her lightsaber.

Ezra ignighted his lightsaber and they fought.

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled.

"Look Ezra I'd love to kill you but your dad is here so next time I geuss. By the way Kanan names Allison TJ." Allison Said as she jumped on a building.

"Who was that?" Kanan asked.

"Allison TJ. My arch enemy. We always competed on the streets." Ezra said.

"She's a jedi." Kanan said.

"Yeah. That's how she knew your name." Ezra said.

"Let's get back to the ship." Kanan said.

 _At the Ghost_

"Guys Ezra got beat up." Kanan said.

"What happened?" Hera asked.

"Allison TJ happened." Ezra said.

"Wait a girl beat you up?" Hera asked.

"The girl is a jedi." Ezra said.

"Well, you just have a black eye." Hera said.

"I'm glad it's just a black eye because she wanted to kill me." Ezra said.

"Hera, Ahsoka just gave us a new mission." Sabine said.

"Got it." Hera said.

She left.

"With our luck it's probably stealing a shipment of weapons." Kanan said.

 _At the empirial cargo bay_

"Hey things actually went good this time." Ezra said.

"Nope. Thanks for doing all the heavy lifting." Allison said.

"That's it." Ezra said.

He knocked her out.

 _On the Ghost_

"Were am I." Allison said.

"Your on the _Ghost_ which is were I live." Ezra said.

"Let me go loth-rat!" Allison said.

"Um no." Ezra said.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Because I hate you." Ezra said.

"I hate you too but I'd let you go if the positions were reversed." Allison said.

"No, you wouldn't bcause you're a liar." Ezra said.

"Uh." Allison said.

"So Allison why the robotic arm?" Ezra asked.

"The Empire chopped it off." Allison said.

"Oh." Ezra said.

"Kid, take a break. I'll watch her." Kanan said.

Ezra nodded and left.

"Alright so who are you?" Kanan asked.

"Names Allison TJ, padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, now I'm a jedi knight and I was discovered as a jedi by the Empire a few months ago. Also I got captured by the Empire two years ago and from the shoulder down I've got a robotic arm because the Empire chopped it off as a way of tourter. The reeason I hate Ezra is because when he was fourteen he stole a bunch of my credits so we ended up competing on the streets. Happy now." Allison said.

"Yeah. Why did you try and steal those blasters?" Kanan asked.

"Because I needed the credits." Allison said.

"Look, if you can show yourself trustworthy, we'll let you stay." Kanan said.

"You aren't lying are you?" Allison asked.

"No, Hera said if we can trust you then you can stay." Kanan said.

"Okay. I can prove myself." Allison said.

"Alright." Kanan said.

He undid her restrains.

"Guys Allison is gonna be staying with us." Kanan said when he found them.

"WHAT?!" Ezra screamed.

"Ezra, she said we could trust her. She'll be bunking with Sabine." Kanan said.

"Ugh. Fine but when she does something to show we can't trust her don't tell me I was right." Ezra said.

"Oh and Ezra, Allison wanted me to let you know that she needed someone to help her get her stuff here and she wanted you to help." Kanan said.

"UGH!" Ezra yelled.

 _At Allison's Home_

"You seriously live in an abandonded building?" Ezra asked coughing from all the dust.

"Yeah. Well just get my helmet, coummunicator, and other robotic arm. I'll get my speeder bike." Allison said.

Ezra sighed as he got her stuff.

He got out of the house as Allison pulled up infront of the house.

"Woah. Nice ride." Ezra said.

"Thanks. Hop on. Just hold on to my stuff." Allison said.

"Okay." Ezra said as he got on.

He noticed a small crate attatched to the speeder and put Allison's stuff in it.

He grabbed her by the waist.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked as she started the speeder.

"Making sure I don't fall off." Ezra said.

Allison shrugged and they sped off.

"Woah Allison why are we going this way?" Ezra asked.

"Shortcut." Allison said.

"Seriously. We're going right past an Imperial Academy." Ezra said.

"Don't worry I've went this way before." Allison said.

Just then Stormtroopers were right behind them.

"Oh no." Allison and Ezra said.

They went faster.

They were 100 feet away from the _Ghost_ when the troopers shot them down.

Allison and Ezra passed out when the speeder sent them flying.

The Stormtroopers dragged them away.

 _In an Empirial Cell_

Ezra and Allison woke up chain to a wall.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ezra and a new rebel." Agent Kallus said. "Now I think I'll interogate the girl."

Agent Kallus pulled out a knife.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

He cut out a hole in her shirt.

He cut her back to make a line.

She screamed in pain.

"Allison!" Ezra screamed.

"Now Allison what do you know about the rebels?" Agent Kallus asked.

"I don't know anything." Allison said.

"I know you do." Agent Kallus said.

He cut her again.

She screamed louder.

"Stop! Allison!" Ezra screamed.

"What do you know about the rebels?" Agent Kallus asked again.

"I told you, I don't know." Allison said trying to not cry.

"You're doing this to yourself." Agent Kallus said.

He cut her again.

She started crying.

"Allison! Please stop!" Ezra yelled.

He didn't like Allison but he couldn't bare to see anyone in pain.

"Fine. I'll be back." Agent Kallus said.

"Allison. Please be okay." Ezra said.

His feet were just restrained so he wrapped his arms around her beacuse she was close.

"Ezra, if they beat me, cut me, break my bones, or even kill me don't say anything." Allison said.

"Allison I won't let you die." Ezra said.

Ezra talked to Kanan through the force.

"Kanan me and Allison are trapped in an Imperial cell."

"Alright, I'll tell the rest. We'll be there soon Ezra."

Agent Kallus came back.

He undid Ezra and Allison's chains.

He took them to another cell (kind of like the one Kanan was in).

He fastened Allison to a table and chained Ezra to the floor.

"Now Ezra I'm gonna ask you what you know about the rebels and if you don't answer I shock her. The pain gets worse every time you refuse." Agent Kallus said.

"I won't talk." Ezra said.

Agent Kallus shocked her.

She screamed in pain.

"Allison!" Ezra screamed.

"Now what do you know about the rebels?" Agent Kallus asked.

"Don't say anything Ezra!" Allison yelled.

"I won't talk." Ezra said.

Agent Kallus shocked Allison again.

The pain was worse than last time.

Allison was fighting back tears.

"Allison! I hope you die Agent Kallus!" Ezra screamed in anger.

"What do you know about the rebels?" Agent Kallus asked.

"I won't talk!" Ezra yelled.

"You can make this stop at any time." Agent Kallus said.

He shocked her.

The electric sticks were at full power.

Allison started crying.

Blood mixed with her tears.

The electric sticks knocked her out.

"Allison! I hate you Agent Kallus! Go jump in a ditch!" Ezra yelled.

Agent Kallus took them back and Allison woke up.

Kallus called in torture droids.

"This is your last chance Ezra." Agent Kallus said.

"I won't talk." Ezra said.

The torture droids beat, shocked, cut, and shot Allison.

"Allison!" Ezra yelled.

"What do you know about the rebels?" Agent Kallus asked.

Right at that moment Sabine and Zeb burst through the door.

Zeb knocked Agent Kallus out.

"Come on kid." Zeb said.

Ezra picked Allison up and carried her.

Kanan was fighting off Stormtroopers.

"Let's get out of here." Kanan said.

Sabine set off one of her miracles and they escaped.

Ezra rushed Allison to the med-bay.

"What happened?" Hera asked as she went to work on Allison.

"Knifes, electric sticks, torture droids, and Agent Kallus." Ezra said.

"She's gonna be asleep for a while. Watch her." Hera said.

"Okay." Ezra said.

Ezra got in the bed with her.

He pulled her close to his chest.

"Please don't die Allison. I don't hate you. Not anymore at least. When I seen you getting tortured I seen that you were just like me. I think I love you." Ezra said.

Allison heard him and a smile made it's way across her face.

She loved Ezra too.

 **So what did y'all think? BTW I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'll have to look at my documents. But anyways if you want to know what Allison looks like she is white, has crystal blue eyes, has waist length black hair, tall, skinny, mostly wears jedi robes, rebel symbol tattoo on her left arm, and her left arm is the one that is robotic. Please R &R.**


	2. Mission

**Hey y'all! I'm working on longer chapters don't worry about short chapters unless I intend them to be short.**

 _Ezra's POV_

I'm worried about Allison.

She hasn't woken up yet.

I love her.

"Ezra." She said.

"Allison!" I yelled.

I kissed her.

"I love you Allison." I said as I hugged her.

"I love you too Ezra." She said.

 _No one's POV_

"Guys Allison is awake." Ezra said with a smile on his face.

"I thought you didn't like her." Kanan said.

"I didn't but Kanan when she was getting tourtered it hurt me. I always hated her because I thought she wasn't like me but I realized that she was just like me. A scared kid not knowing what to do." Ezra said.

"What are you saying Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"I love her Kanan." Ezra said.

"You what?" Kanan asked taken back by his answer.

"I love her." Ezra repeated.

"I thought you loved Sabine." Kanan said.

"I did but something just happened. Kanan when Allison was uncounsios I laid with her and held her." Ezra said.

"Are you sure you don't love Sabine and you think you love Allison?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ezra said.

Just then Allison came in.

"Allison your hurt. Just sit down." Ezra said.

He guided her to the med-bay.

"Alright so the diognositcs say you need stitches and a cast on your left leg. You also need to stay in bed because of the severe burns." Ezra said.

"Hey Ezra do you know what force healing is?" Allison asked.

"Uh yeah. Kanan taught me how. Why do you ask?" Ezra asked.

"You need the practice and I'm hurt." Allison said.

"I'm on it." Ezra said.

He got into postition and started with the broken leg.

Once that was healed he started on the burns.

When those were healed he went to work on the cuts and briuses.

"Done." Ezra said.

Allison got up.

"Thanks Ezra." She said with a smile.

"I love you Allison." Ezra said.

"I love you too Ezra." Allison said.

They kissed.

"Come on you need to eat." Ezra said.

"Okay." Allison said.

 _An hour later_

"Hey Ezra I wanna show you something." Allison said.

"Okay." Ezra said.

They went outside.

"Okay what is it?" Ezra asked.

"You know what jedi mind tricks are right?" Allison asked.

"No." Ezra said.

"Okay well it's basically were you use the force to get someone to do what you want. It doesn't work on jedi or siths though." Allison said.

"Can you show me how?" Ezra asked.

"Sure. Zeb come here!" Allison yelled.

"What do you want?" Zeb asked.

"You will get me a snack." Allison said.

"I will get you a snack." Zeb said.

He left.

"Woah." Ezra said.

Zeb came back and snapped out of it.

"What did you need again?" Zeb asked.

"I've just never seen a lasat before." Allison lied.

"Okay. By the way Ezra, Kanan told me." Zeb said.

Zeb left.

"Oh come on." Ezra said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Kanan told Zeb that I said I loved you." Ezra said.

"Oh." Allison said.

"Well, I might as well tell you something you need to know." Ezra said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Well." Ezra looked around.

He whispered in her ear.

"You mean Kanan... and... Hera, the twi'lek?" Allison asked.

Ezra nodded.

"Oh. My. Force." Allison said.

"Kid, we got a mission." Zeb said.

"Come on Allison." Ezra said.

"What we got to do?" Ezra asked.

"Grab and go." Kanan said.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

"Get supplies and go." Ezra said.

"Oh." Allison said.

 _At the Imperial Base_

Sabine set off one of her miracles.

Things were going good until Agent Kallus showed up.

"Allison let's do this." Ezra said.

Allison nodded.

They ignighted there lightsabers.

They were in perfect sync.

They knocked Agent Kallus out.

"Let's get going guys." Ezra said.

They left.

"So do we keep these supplies or not?" Allison said.

"You'll see." Ezra said.

 _At Tarkintown_

"What are we doing in Tarkintown?" Allison asked.

"Grab a crate and pull your weight." Ezra said.

They walked to the center of Tarkintown.

They started handing out food.

"Thank you." One man said to Allison.

"I didn't do anything." Allison said.

"Neither did I when I first met the crew." Ezra said.

"It feels good though." Allison said.

"What feels good?" Ezra asked.

"To be nice and give instead of take." Allison said.

"You're talking like a rebel already." Ezra said with a grin.

"I love you Ez." Allison said.

"I love you too Alli." Ezra said.

 **So what did y'all think? I'm gonna start doing longer chapters that are either a thousand words or really, really close to a thousand words. Also Kelly will be updated tommorow. Also I'm going to Wild Adventures Friday so no updates on Friday.**


	3. Questioning Orders

**Hey y'all! I'm going to be at my momma's house this weekend so there will be NO new updates this weekend.**

"Hey Ezra." Allison said.

"Hey Allison." Ezra said.

"Kanan wanted me to tell you we have a mission." Allison said.

"Okay. You coming?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah." Allison said.

"Okay." Ezra said.

Ezra handed her his comm.

"You'll need it." Ezra said.

"Thanks." Allison said.

They went to the cockpit.

"What's the mission?" Ezra asked Kanan.

"Stealing Imperial plans." Kanan responded.

"Got it." Ezra said.

"Allison and Ezra you two are sneaking in to get the plans and me, Sabine, and Zeb will distract the guards." Kanan said.

"Why do we need these plans anyways?" Allison asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Allison asked.

"We need these plans because it could damage the Empire's control of the galaxy." Kanan said.

"Oh." Allison said.

"Let's just go get the plans." Kanan sighed.

They all moved out.

Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine distracted the guards and Ezra and Allison snuck in through the vents.

"Alright so we just copy these plans?" Allison asked.

"Yes, and Allison don't pull that stunt again." Ezra said.

"Pull what stunt?" Allison asked.

"When you asked why did we need the plans. Don't do that again you just agree with what Kanan says okay?" Ezra asked.

"Okay but I just didn't understand why we needed them." Allison said.

"Well, nevermind." Ezra said.

They dropped into the room were the plans were at.

"Okay Allison work your magic." Ezra said.

Allison cracked her knuckels.

"You got it Ez." She said.

She hacked into the coumputer and downloaded the plans onto a disk.

"Got it." Allison said.

They high-fived.

"Well if it isn't Ezra and Allison again." Agent Kallus said.

"Oh come on." Allison said.

They ignighted there lightsabers and fought Agent Kallus.

They eventualy knocked him out.

"Let's get out of here." Ezra said.

"Gladly." Allison said.

They got out and met up with the rest at the ship.

"Did you get the plans?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah I got 'em right... here." Ezra said.

Ezra checked his pockets.

"Ez you mean right here." Allison said.

She took the disk out of her pocket and handed it to Kanan.

"Good job Ezra. You downloaded the plans and got them out of there." Kanan said.

"Actually it was Allison." Ezra said.

"Oh, well nice going kid." Kanan said.

Allison nodded.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm tired." Zeb said.

"Agreed." Ezra said.

They all went to bed.

Well, everyone except Allison.

"You coming Alli?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I'm just upset." Allison said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ezra asked.

He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Kanan thought you got those plans and he wanted you to get them." Allison said.

"Alli, look at me. No matter what Kanan says you did good today and thanks to you we weakend the Empire. It doesn't matter if Kanan wanted me to get those plans or not, you got them and that's all that matters. Remember that." Ezra said.

He kissed her.

"Okay. Thanks Ez." Allison said.

She hugged him.

"You're welcome Alli." Ezra said.

"Will you stay up with me?" Allison asked.

"Sure." Ezra said.

They sat down.

Pretty soon they fell asleep in ech others arms.

"I love you Ez." Allison whispered while half-asleep.

"I love you too Alli." Ezra whispered back.

 **So what did y'all think? I know it was somewhat romantic. I hope y'all enjoyed. Also pray that nothing goes wrong at my momma's house this weekend. Bye! Also before I forget I need a boy OC but he has to know both Allison and Ezra.**


	4. Valen Cross

**Hey y'all! I'm back! Thanks for helping me with the OC Abby! See you tomorrow at church. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"Ezra! Allison!" Kanan called.

Ezra and Allison walked into Kanan's room tiredly.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Y'all need to do a supply run. Here's what we need." Kanan said.

He handed them the list.

"Uh, Kanan this will take half the day." Ezra complained.

"Which would you rather do? Would you rather waste half the day doing a supply run or deal with Hera if you don't?" Kanan asked.

"Uh!" The teens sighed.

They left.

They made it to town in no time.

"Hey, Ezra. Wait here." Allison said.

She ran off and Ezra stood confused.

Allison came back with a girl.

"Allison, who is-" Ezra was cut off when he seen the girls face.

"Ezra? Allison? Well, I thought I'd never see y'all again." The girl said with a smirk.

"Valen?" Ezra and Allison asked in shock.

"Yeah. It's me." Valen said.

"Wait? How do you know Allison?" Ezra asked.

"And how do you know Ezra?" Allison asked.

"I helped Ezra and his team and I know Allison because I paid her for info and blasters." Valen said.

"Hey, you want to join the crew?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I already killed my sister Carly so I'm on the empire's bad side so yeah I might as well." Valen said.

"Alright. Also please help us with this supply run." Allison said.

"Sure. What do y'all need?" Valen asked.

Ezra showed her the list.

"Alright, how about this. We split the list up into three peices and meet back here when we've got what we have on our peices of the list." Valen said.

"Okay." Ezra said.

They split the list up and went off.

 _1 hour later_

They finally meet up at the checkpoint.

"Alright, lets get back to the _Ghost_." Ezra said.

They went back to the ship.

 _At the Ghost_

"Kanan! We're back!" Ezra called.

"Already?" Kanan asked.

"Yep, and we got a new crew member. You remember Valen Cross right?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah why?" Kanan asked.

"Hey Kanan. Happy to join the crew." Valen said.

"Alright I'll tell Hera y'all are back. Just put the supplies in the cargo bay for now." Kanan said.

They put all the supplies up and just hung out for a while.

Finally, at nine o'clock that night they all went to bed.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? I hope y'all enjoyed. Also y'all pray that my momma's surgery goes well.**


	5. The Lost Commanders

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever but my creative flow wasn't flowing like it should and I had major writers block. Well, anyways, this is my version of The Lost Commanders, with Allison and Valen. I'm just gonna go to the part Kanan tells Ezra why he doesn't trust the clones but Allison and Valen explain. Well, I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Allison, why doesn't Kanan trust the clones? They seem to be alright." Ezra said.

Allison looked down. She wasn't that old when Order 66 happened and she only recently found out her master was still alive.

"Allison, you okay?" Ezra asked.

"She's probably thinking about Order 66." Valen said from the door.

"What's that?" Ezra asked.

"The clones wiped out all the jedi Ezra." Allison said.

"What?" Ezra said shocked.

"The jedi and clones fought side by side for years, then all of a sudden they turned there backs on the jedi and gunned them down. Kanan told me he watched his master get gunned down right infront of him. Master Skywalker died because of the clones." Allison said with anger.

"Allison, calm down. It wasn't there fault, they had chips that made them do it." Valen said, in attempt to calm her down.

"Valen, you know that was a lie. You remember what they did. They killed your master infront of you." Allison said, still angry.

"Allison, we didn't kill the jedi. Me, Wolfee, and Gregor didn't do it." Rex said from the door.

Allison looked at him angrily.

"I'm going going to talk to Kanan." She said.

She slightly shoved Rex when she went through the door.

"I'm sorry for the way Allison acted Rex." Valen said.

"It's fine, I understand why she doesn't trust us." Rex said.

"So, let me get this straight, you, Wolfee, and Gregor didn't kill the jedi but the others did." Ezra said.

"Yeah. Kanan should tell you more." Rex said.

Ezra nodded in understandment.

* * *

 _Time skip_ (after they find the Empirial probe)

Everyone was asleep. Kanan was wide awake though. He kept having nightmares about his master again. He decided to get some water.

"What are you doin' up so late?" A voice asked.

Kanan turned around and seen Rex.

"Nightmare?" Rex asked.

"How'd you know?" Kanan asked.

"Well, I kinda figured being here would bring back bad memories for you." Rex said as he sat down.

Kanan sat down infront of him and spoke, "I just can't stop thinking about what happened tonight. Did you really have chips that made you do it?"

"Yes, we did. I'm sorry Kanan." Rex said.

Kanan stayed silent for a moment then sighed.

"I guess, I can try to forgive you. It's gonna take a while though." Kanan said.

"I understand." Rex said.

They both went to bed.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? I really hope y'all enjoyed. I need more ideas, so please leave ideas in the comments. Updates will now be every Thursday, if I can manege it. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all Specter 8 out.**


End file.
